We wish you a Marry Christmas and a happy new SHIELD
by jessthesohodoll
Summary: Agents shield Christmas week . The events of the group in the most magic moment of the year. Last minute Gifts , Improbable Christmas Sweaters and a lot more.
1. Day 1: bright like the comet star

We wish you a Marry Christimas

and a happy new SHIELD

**Day 1: Bright Comet like a star**

**Promt:** Christmas Sweaters

**Paring:** Skyeward

**Summary:** It's the time of the annual family Christmas photos, and Skye hasn't definitely taken the usual conventional Christmas sweater for Grant.

Grant Ward certainly can't say that he hadn't had his long collection of embarassing Christmas sweaters in his life.

Gramsy gave him one every year, and they always had the most absurd fantasies. (needless to say that they almost always ended up in the fireplace, and that he was always inventing excuses to explain what had happened. The poor Charles, the honey-colored labrador of the Ward family, had taken a lot of times the blame for him)

But Skye would certainly be committed to this "work of art".

It was now more than an hour that was hiding in the bathroom of their room, away from all of them.

Coulson had been clear. Each year, as a family, they would make a Christmas photo to send to their real family and friends. Coulson would be sent them to his mother, just as May. Lance knew that his mother would have hung it on the cork board that hung in their kitchen, as every year, and for sure Bobbi would be pissed off. Tripp knew that his grandmother would have loved, as well as Mack's mother would have collected in the large photo album she had kept all the photos he sent. Jemma's mother had taken down the pictures of the previous year, saying that this year would be even more special, as well as Leo's mum had already done to date to embroider the stocking of the future little Fitz's princess. Skye would send her to the nuns of the orphanage where she grew up with, like every year, as his father figure, his mother figure and his real father lived with her. Grant would have sent two. Thomas had already invited a photo where he was sitting with his wife under a big tree, and he was holding his nephew, Alexander Grant.

"Merry Christmas from the Ward family" read his note "I hope to see you soon my brother, your nephew wants to meet you"

His sister Meredith had sent him a pic with her dog, Stella, daughter of their dear old dog Charles saying "Your favorite girls want to wish you a Merry Christmas. Say hi Skye and my adorable little princess "

"Grant, if from now on you will complain about the time it takes to me in the bathroom every morning, I swear I'll emasculate you in your sleep" Skye said in a bored tone.

"I don't want to go out" he said.

"Grant Dauglas Ward. I swear to God if you don't stop acting like a child , I'll shot down the door and get you out"

"As if you were able to do it" Grant whispered.

"What did you say?"

"Absolutely nothing sweetheart"

"It will be better for you" Skye said "Come on! We are all waiting for you "

"Admit it, you did it on purpose" said Grant exasperated.

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Skye.

"Skye Daisy Ward, I know when you are lying"

"Ok, maybe a little. But you continue to forget that you're a fucking greek God and you're pretty in basically everything. Come on, I want to see my little masterpiece "

"I told you I don't want to make the photo"

"C'mon Grant, there are also Fitz Simmons here" said Skye.

"C'mon Ward, we want to see the sweater" Jemma said cheerfully.

"And then I don't think it will ever be worse than mine" said Fitz.

"Leo, we already talked about it. I'm too big to put it "

"And the back of the reindeer would seem huge and creepy" Leo said "I know"

Grant could even grasp the bored tone of his best friend since inside the bathroom.

"Come on dad, lend a hand," said Skye, while Cal's heavy footsteps approached.

"What's going on, honey?" The man asked.

"Grant don't want to quit, says that he is ashamed of the absolutely fabulous sweater that I got him for the photo" said Skye.

"I have an idea" said Cal, disappearing shortly after.

He returned with little Alice Ward in his arms. The girl had an adorable sweater with reindeer and hair styled with a pair of pigtails to whose order had been placed a couple of red bows.

"What happened?" Asked the little girl "I was playing with Uncle Lance"

"Dad doesn't want to leave the bathroom" said Skye, picking her up "Maybe a little word of his sweet princess could change his mind"

"Come on dad!" Said Alice "I'm sure that you will be absolutely perfect" "

"Your mother has certainly bought the most hideous sweather that she was able to find," said Grant.

"But I chose it" Alice said "And then Grandpa Phil is freaking out, Grandma May also threatened to pick you up and drag you out. And if it makes you feel better, grandpa Cal hasn't even tried that much "

"Hey, it's not a nice thing to say, little angel" Cal said smiling.

"But mom agrees with me" said Alice.

"I only said that your granpa have absolute need of a shopping session" Skye said defensively.

"Promise not to laugh ok?" Asked Grant.

"We promise" they said in choir.

Grant then opened the door, revealing the absurd sweater that his girls had chosen for him.

"I don't see what you're complaining about , Mate" said Fitz. He and Jemma had decided to "match" their sweaters, since Jemma had found a couple of sweaters that, when put together, formed the design of a reindeer. Except, of course, Jemma had absolutely reckoned that at Christmas she would be 6 months pregnant, and that the part with the butt of the reindeer would have been horrible to her and her baby bump, so, the thankless task of put on the back of the animal had touched to him.

Cal wore a simple dark green sweater with a Santa Claus drawn on, and Grant would gladly trade places with him. Skye and Alice had a couple of red and white sweaters, and they were absolutely adorable.

It was completely different for him. On the surface it looked like a simple sweater designed with Rudolf the Reindeer.

"Oh, but it's so cute" said Jemma excited.

"It's better than having the butt of an animal on your sweater " said Fitz.

"Oh, but you haven't seen what it does," Alice said excitedly.

Grant then revealed the big surprise, while Skye extinguished the lights. Suddenly, the sweater brightened. The nose of the reindeer was bright red while the rest of the outline was illuminated by small blue dot.

"Bright as the comet star" said Alice, going into his father's arms to kiss him on the cheek.

"I repeat, it's always better than mine" said Fitz.

"It looks like you don't want one more excuse for being stuck with me all day" Jemma said.

"I don't need it" said Fitz, stroking her bally.

"You just have to be careful not to sweat too much, son" Cal said, smiling.

Going into the living room, he saw that the other members of the team had not certainly pulled back.

Tripp wore a simple red sweater with Santa Claus, while Mack had chosen a blue one with Christmas trees. Lance had the most "British" sweater Grant had ever seen, but on Bobbi's one was the Princess Laila urging to use force to open the presents. Up to Coulson, Grant could swear that the Santa Claus portrait in his sweater vaguely resembled Captain America, while May had chosen a black one with simple snowflakes.

"Dude, this is not fair" said Tripp "Your sweater is too cool"

"Maybe you could turn off the lights" said Lance "I don't want to have to use sunglasses just to look you in the face"

"Are you still mad at me?" asked Skye, kissing him on the cheek as they put in place for the photo.

"No" said Grant "And then Alice chose it" he added, as he took his daughter in his arms.

The photo wasn't the best. May had come with her eyes closed, Coulson seemed to somehow prove to Cal that he was better in photos. Lance and Bobbi were staring eachothers with angry eyes (they just had a fight, and were finished to make a quickie in their son Brandon's nursery), Leo and Jemma had inadvertently changed places, and now their raindeer was completely ruined. Tripp and Mack seemed to be the only ones who came decently while the area of Grant and Skye was completely obscured by the glare of Grant's sweater.

Grant didn't put that sweater on.

Not until the next Christmas.

**A/N: **FIRST DAY OF THE WEEK GONE. I hope to keep you company in this Christmas week. I'll also update some long and also publish some OS if I feel in the mood. For now, take this week. Mrs. Claus Jess has a lot of gifts for you. I finished my exams and now I'm free until the new year.


	2. Day 2 : Maybe we should tell them

Day 2: Maybe we should tell them

Promt: Kissing under the mistletoe

Paring: Philinda

Summary: Coulson and May found a specifically way to say to the rest of the team they are together.

[prompt given to me by an anon on tumblr]

Christmas had arrived, and Coulson and May were together now for a couple of months. Christmas had arrived, and they had already been almost caught by Skye a few times, Bobbi had started to make strange questions, Lance looked at them with a strange smile on his face.

Not that they had been caught, right?

They thought that, keeping everything secret, would preserve that relationship that had joined a long time ago and they had rediscovered recently.

Phil loved Melinda more than anything and Melinda would have given her life for Phil. For them it was all mutual respect and total devotion, they knew that, whatever happened, they would always have eachothers back.

But come out was too much to ask.

"Are you aware of the fact that sooner or later we will discover about us" asked Coulson, while Melinda was sitting across his desk.

"It is too much to expect that they are not so well trained spies?" Asked May with a sigh.

"Yes it is" Coulson said "I do not want to keep everything hidded Mel. You don't know how many times I want to kiss you in front of everyone. Imagine only Skye's face"

"Just for that it would be worth it" May said with a laugh.

"What stops you?" Asked Coulson "Do not you think that going be well this time with us?"

"Oh, no Phil" May said "I promised to you to put all the effort that I didn't put the first time we were together"

"You mean when you dumped me for your ex-husband?" Coulson said with a grin.

"Don't be stupid" said May, "I married him just to make you jealous, and because my mother kept saying that he was a good match and I just wanted to keep her quiet"

"And then what troubles you?" asked Coulson.

"I'm afraid to tell to all of them" May said, "Once we come out, we would always be under observation. And what if we understand, once again, not to be meant for each other and we broke up? There will be continuous fight because each of them will choose a deployment. I'm trying with all of myself to commit myself in this, but I'm just trying to be realistic "

"I understand your fears" Coulson said, taking her hand,"But that doesn't mean it's not worth it"

"I don't know Phil"

"What do you say? Tripp will be able to cook the turkey without being interrupted by Skye? "

"The real question is whether he will be able to cook it before Fitz eat the whole cranberry sauce" May said, "Once I saw him eat a chicken, and it was not thawed properly"

"I swear, the eating habits of that guy scares me" said Coulson.

"Let's find out?" May asked, standing up.

The Playground was decked out as only a true home could be decked. Skye was in charge of everything, and she had literally forced Ward to put lights in the highest places.

This included also the fact that each threshold of each door had been decked with a mistletoe. Tradition has it that, who is under it, must necessarily kissing.

For all the couples, it was just another pleasant excuse to kiss eachother, but it became embarrassing when two other people were under it. Once Tripp and Mack stopped under it on their own to discuss their last game of Call of Duty.

"Mistletoe" screamed Skye.

"Oh, hell no" said Tripp.

"Skye, you know that I adore you. But you have also put one on the threshold of the garage and I almost had to kiss Fitz this morning "said Mack.

"You don't know what you missed" said Fitz, his mouth full of chocolate muffins.

"I can confirm" said Jemma.

"I wonder where Coulson and May are" said Skye, sitting on the kitchen counter, while Tripp (and his wonderful apron) began to cook the Christmas Eve dinner.

"Don't start saying that they are in a closet to do what I don't want to hear" said Tripp.

"Check it costs nothing" said Skye, jumping down from the counter to run out the door.

"Ok, friend," Tripp said to the turkey "You look a bit 'empty at the time"

"Mistletoe" He heard Skye scream, just as Jemma and Fitz crossed the threshold of the living room holding hands.

"Oh" said Jemma blushing "I keep forgetting about the Mistletoes"

"Well, you shouldn't forget it" said Fitz.

"Maybe I need a reminder" said Jemma.

"For the love of God, just kiss eachother" Skye screamed, as she slammed the door of yet another closet, while Fitz kissed his girlfriend with passion.

"Nothing" said Skye disconsolate "They are not in any closet"

"Maybe because only you and Ward do those things in the dusty closets of the base?" Asked Jemma.

"We had to disinfect the decontamination shower three times" said Fitz.

"Why I heard my name?" Asked Ward, appearing next to Skye in the doorway.

"Mistletoe" Fitz shouted, his mouth already full of gingerbread men.

"Come here you" Ward said, leaning toward her.

"With pleasure" Skye said with a chuckle.

And as usual, their kiss ended up being something much more stringent in less than 7 seconds flat.

"Guys, You'll impress the turkey" said Tripp.

"As if the fact that you are about to fill him with the stuffing doesn't upset him enough" Skye said, returning to the starting position.

The group was soon reached also by Mack.

"Is it turkey what I feel?" Lance asked a few minutes later, appearing in the doorway.

"Where the hell were you, I've looked everywhere for you" said Bobbi, appearing in the doorway.

"The smell of the turkey is a great reminder for me, you should know it" said Lance.

"Mistletoe" shouted in chorus the entire group.

Obviously they didn't need to heard it twice, even though their every kiss ended up being the prelude for a quickie.

"Don't make me use the water pump" Mack said, rolling his eyes.

"Sometimes I think I'm surrounded by hormonal teenagers" Tripp said, wiping the last dish he had used.

Like every year, they hadn't even given him a hand. But it mattered little, Tripp loved to cook.

Coulson and May appeared shortly after. They stopped in the doorway to observe their happy family. Skye was completely sitting in Grant's lap, Fitz and Simmons were sitting so close that they seemed to share the same chair as Lance, Bobbi, Tripp and Mack filled the table with delicacies.

"Mistletoe" shouted Skye, without even see who it was.

Coulson then taken May in a long passionate kiss.

"What the heck happened?" Said Fitz, while Jemma watched the scene with a hand over her mouth.

"I knew it!" Said Skye running toward them, "I knew it. I knew it "

"I need a week of vacation after this" said Ward.

"Wherever you go" said Lance"I'm coming with you"

"Don't be so melodramatic" Coulson said "Me and May have to tell you something"

Needless to say, that night the team had something else to celebrate.

A/N: And the second day went. Sorry for the delay, but today I didn't even want to get up out of bed, let alone put in writing. Prompt given me by a girl on tumblr, and since I didn't know quite what to write about Coulson and May, I thought I'd use it. See you tomorrow.


	3. Day 3 : Santa's little helper

**Day 3: Santa's little helper**

**Promt: **Santa's Elves

**Paring:** Fitzsimmons

**Summary:** The little Emily Fitz has only six years old she discovers her mummy and daddy little secret.

Emily Fitz was a smart and lively six yeard old girl, and for sure she was the little princess of the entire family. She was the pride of their parents, she was adored by every single member of her family.

The base was decorated with bright colors and Emily couldn't help but dream about the Christmas Day.

Lucas had a very precise method. Uncle Grant had taught him to recognize the contents of a box by the noise the content could make, but she wasn't like her cousin.

She wanted the surprise, the wonder.

And since her parents had said no to both of her major demands (a sister and a puppy), Emily was content to get some lovely gifts, while Lucas obtained both.

Buddy was a very joyful and lively chocolate puppy Labrador . Uncle Grant always said that she could play with him whenever she wanted, but nothing could change the fact that, despite Buddy was very happy to get her attention, He followed Lucas wherever he went.

Aunt Skye's bally instead had become big, huge. Putting one of her little hands on her belly, she felt a small movement inside and her mother her to tell her why Aunt Skye's bally had become so big. Since then she never stopped to ask about a little sister.

"How I wish I were in your place" Emily said once while she was playing with Lucas.

"I would love to do to that change" Lucas said in a bored tone.

"What u mean? Don't you want to become a big brother? "

"No" said the child "Girls are stupid"

Dad had explained several times to her that, at a certain age, males have a natural repulsion for females. He had told her then, arrived at adolescence, things change.

It was Christmas Eve when Emily decided she would wait for Santa Claus. She was a cute little girl and she liked to believe that Santa Claus, with his magical sleigh, bring gifts to all children of the world.

But her small scientist intuition wanted to ask to him how did Santa Claus to make such a titanic task, what he gave to feed to his reindeer to make them go so fast, especially why Rudolf's note was always red.

Struck midnight she got out of bed, wearing her hot pink dressing gown. Her small bunny slippers made no sound on the smooth floor.

"Where are you going, young lady?" asked her grandmother May, heading for her grandparents master badroom.

"I forgot the cookies for Santa Claus, it takes me two minutes," said the little girl, clutching to her stuffed monkey, Mr. Doodles.

"I'm sure your mother has done it for you, honey" her grandmother said with a sweet smile.

"No, I want to check" said Emily.

"Then I will go with you" said her grandmother.

Heck, no! May would afraid Santa Claus, he would run away and she would have been on the bad children's list forever.

"No, I want to do it alone" said Emily.

"What's going on out here?" Asked her grandfather Coulson, opening the door.

"Our little scientist wanted to wait for Santa Claus" May said with a smile.

"No, I just want a glass of milk and see if Mom put the cookies for Santa Claus" Emily said.

"Leave her alone May" Coulson said with a smile, "You never know if Santa Claus is angry with us," he added, with a wink.

That's why Grandpa Phil was the best grandfather in the world. Grandma May was wonderful, but there are certain missions that only a tiny scientist can do.

Arrived in the living room she immediately saw the big Christmas tree full of lights. She was amazed to see all the decorations.

She still remembered when Uncle Grant had picked her up to put the angel on the tip and how many photos Aunt Skye had done that day. Uncle Lance and Aunt Bobbi reappeared shortly after, and they seemed very upset.

"Oh Mr. Doodles" Emily said to her beloved stuffed monkey "I really hope to make a good impression to Santa Claus"

The minutes passed and, hidden under the large cover Aunt Bobbi had crocheted, Emily almost fell asleep.

A loud noise brought her back to reality.

"Heck Leo. I told you to be careful "

Was it her mum voice?

"Jemma, it's not my fault that you bought for Emily the biggest chemistry set that you was able to find"

Oh God, that was her father.

"The choices were either this, or a puppy, or a little sister" Jemma said defensively.

"You know that if it were up to me, I would make Emily happy on everything," said Leo.

"Yes I know. If it were up to you, we would already have six children, eight dogs and seven monkeys "Jemma said" Too bad the one that has to deliver them or take care of then it is always me "

"Ok, you don't need to be so sour"

Here the explanation could be only one, and one only.

Her mother and father were of Santa's elves.

Who knows what Lucas would say about it! Emily was almost tempted to do a little dance, but she had to be well hidden if she wanted to see Santa.

"Is it Emily the one under the blanket?" Asked Jemma.

"How on earth is she over here?" Asked Fitz.

"Mummy little princess! She must have wanted to wait for Santa Claus and fell asleep on the couch "

"Perhaps it's best to bring her back to her room," said Fitz, picking her up "That's what happens when you leave our daughter with Lance"

"Stop it," said Jemma.

All she had to do now was to pretend to sleep while her father put her in bed, clutching Mr. Doodles in her arms and her mother tucked the blankets and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Mission failed. She wouldn't meet Santa Claus, at least not this year. But maybe, her parents were elves, perhaps they could answer some of her questions.

_**The next Christmas**_

Another Christmas had arrived. Emily was older than a year and maybe this year she would be able to meet Santa Claus.

Apparently, her parents were not true Elves. They were just putting the parcels under the tree because, when Santa Claus had arrived, he had left them all in disorder.

"Come on Leo, why you are so long?" Asked Jemma impatient.

"Just five minutes" said Fitz "It's not easy to get a stupid elf costume when you already know to be extremely ridiculous"

A few months earlier, the little Sophie Ward was coming into the world and grew up in Emily the desire for a little sister. Needless to say, when a couple of months later her parents called her in the lab to tell her she would be a big sister, Emily had literally cried from joy.

A few months later, on her birthday, had arrived even the coveted puppy. Newton was a lively Golden Retriever puppy who followed Emily wherever she went, and now the two children ran happy with their four-legged friends.

Another year had passed, and it was time for the annual family photo. Emily had chosen the Elves Theme. Grandpa Phil would be Santa Claus, even though she knew he wasn't at all like the real one.

"Stop complaining" said Jemma "You are not the one who has to wear an elf costume while being 7 months pregnant"

"It's not my fault if you two are two adorable little elves and I'm just ridiculous," said Fitz, kissing his wife.

"Gross" Emily said, appearing in the doorway, followed closely by Newton.

"It's not nice to say little girl" Jemma said smiling at her daughter.

"Yes, but Uncle Lance told me that children are born when a mummy and a daddy love eachother really a lot and they do a special kiss. Do this means that I will have two little sisters? "Emily asked, confused.

"Oh no honey" said Fitz picking her up "Anna will be your only sister" he added, kissing her cheek.

"I swear, these costumes are becoming more and more absurd" said Skye, closely followed by the entire Ward family.

Emily just had to ask to her aunt how she putted the elf costume also on Buddy, but the little puppy seemed happy to wear it. Lucas and uncle Grant were nothing short of ridiculous, but Sophie was beautiful, even though she was just a few month old.

"Someone who has finally agreed with me," said Fitz.

"Hello little sweety" Jemma said, admiring her niece in Ward's arms "Next year we would have another little elf" she added, patting her belly.

Perhaps she would not even that year to meet Santa Claus, maybe her parents were really Elves and had lied to protect their secret.

But finally Emily Fitz had much for which to be thankful.

A/N : HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE. I hope you pass this day in the best way. See you tomorrow with another os;)


	4. Day 4 : Last Christmas

Day 4: Last Christmas

Promt: Stories of Christmas

Paring: Skyeward / Fitzsimmons / Huntingbird

Summary: Time passes, the family is what remains. Things have changed our favorite couples, and all in a single year.

There were many things that were changed for the pairs in the team. Some were positive, others negative.

Tripp was death. He was gone in an attempt to save Skye, and the girl had never stopped, not even for a single day, thinking about him and thank him. She saw him in heaven, sitting next to his legendary grandfather while he was telling a story of when he was one Captain America's soldiers. But Christmas wasn't the time to be sad. Christmas meant family. It meant joy, food and gifts. Tripp would always be in their hearts, and each more beautiful thought was for him.

_**Skye & Grant.**_

Last Christmas was a little 'different for Skye and Grant. Grant was back in the team for a few weeks, after escaping from Hydra and have carried Agent 33 with him, and things were a bit 'embarrassing for them.

Skye loved Christmas and had demanded from Coulson of having a small Christmas tree in her room.

No one had put presents under that tree. She liked to just have something that would make her room more welcoming.

All the presents were under the big tree that was sat in the living room. Grant didn't expect to receive something, but he was surprised to see that everyone had had a thought for him. Fitz Simmons and gave him a Christmas sweater. The fantasy was nothing short of creepy, but Grant was so happy to have officially recovered a relationships with them so he had put it on with joy. Coulson gave him a sparkling bracelet with a GPS traker on it. It was the only condition that Grant had to be readmitted to the team. May gave him a pair of ninja stars and Grant was seriously surprised by that gift. Lance, Bobbi and Mack made him a great gift. All three couldn't say to know him so well, but they gave to him a new leather jacket.

But his favorite was Skye's one. Blushing visibly, once both, coincidentally, found themselves under a mistletoe, She gave him a little kiss on his lips.

"Merry Christmas Grant" she said. His package contained a notebook with a beautiful leather cover and a pen that seemed to be very expensive.

"You think I don't know your secret passion for writing?" Asked Skye smiling.

Grant had enjoyed the gift, but the kiss was much more. Especially thinking about what came after it. Very slowly, they got back together. To seal the thing, Grant gave her a small sparkling star-shaped pendant.

Skye had never taken off that necklace.

A year had passed, and Grant could swear that he have naver been happier than that. As always, the two exchanged gifts along with all the other under the big tree in the living room, but Skye called him in their room, where dominated the small white tree that had decorated Skye's room the year before.

"Why all this mystery?" Asked Ward smiling.

"I have one last gift for you," Skye said, blushing, "I know that we got back together recently, but I really hope you like this gift"

"Skye, you're scaring me" said Grant surprised.

Skye put in his hands a small red box. Opening it, Grant found within two onesis, one pink and one blue.

"I don't understand," said Grant confused.

"What would you say if I told you that we will need to add a cot in this room?" asked smiling Skye.

Grant's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You're pregnant" said Grant smiling.

"Yes" said Skye.

They didn't have much to say. Grant spent the rest of the night kissing her, hug her and stroke her still perfectly flat belly.

The following year, the Wards needed all the two onesis, by welcoming the twins Lucas and Harper Ward.

Christmas was no longer a party so useless for Grant.

_**Leo & Jemma**_

Christmas was the favorite festivity for both. Jemma loved spending time with her family and to Leo, that was the only time of the year when he felt a little 'less alone.

Now they was living with a family at all traditional and were happy to share with them all the love that Christmas brought with it.

The previous year had been unusual. Leo had just finished saying to Jemma that he would leave the lab. After years where it was just her in him in the laboratory, Jemma would be alone.

Ward had just returned, and both didn't know really what to do. They decided to give him a sweater with an unlikely fantasy. But when Ward unwrapped it and wear it with pride, embracing both and wishing them Merry Christmas, both knew that something had changed in him.

Their gifts were simple. A small tardis for Jemma by Leo, a small stuffed monkey for Leo by Jemma.

It was a small peace offering, but for both it meant much more. Jemma walked into her room that night and found a rose on her pillow. Maybe it was nothing, but Jemma belived there was still hope for them.

The following year, Leo had clear ideas. This would be a Christmas that Jemma wouldn't forget very easily.

Opened all the presents, Leo took the little red velvet box he kept hidden by a couple of months, and knelt in front of everyone.

"Jemma, you know how much you mean to me. You saved my life, and continue to do so without even realizing it every single day. I've been a fool in the past year, I treated you as no one deserves to be treated, but you were so patient with me and you waited that I finally tock off the blinders. We have always been FitzSimmons but, how about if we will be just Fitz and be my wife? "

Jemma gasped a couple of minutes before answering.

"Oh Leo, yes! A thousand times yes "

Their family rushed to embrace both, and, needless to say, the next year they had a wedding to celebrate.

_**Lance & Bobbi**_.

If there was one thing Lance Hunter hated was Christmas. That day was useless and had lost its true meaning for some time now. But Bobbi adored it.

When they were married she used to decorate the whole house with decorations and garlands of all shapes and sizes, and, in the long run, his wife enthusiasm was infecting.

But then came the divorce and, each going in their own way, Lance had come to hate Christmas again.

Being part of this absurd family also meant a host new traditions, such as the fact that the gifts were opened again starting from the youngest (With absolute joy by Skye), or the fact that, although they didn't have a fireplace, they hunged their stockings on the sill of the only window of the common room.

Every year when he and Bobbi had been together, his wife always asked only one thing: a small pendant lightsaber shaped.

When that year Bobbi opened her gift and she found the coveted pendant, she just stood up and smiled at Lance, who stood leaning against the door frame, he thought that after all it was never too late to do the right gift to the woman he loved.

The following year, many things had changed. Skye and Grant would become parents while Leo and Jemma would getting married.

One thing hadn't changed.

"Really Bob?" Asked Lance amused, opening his gift from Bobbi: a pendant lightsaber shaped very similar to her's.

"We could go paired" Bobbi said, smiling, "And everybody knows that you're a secret nerd Hunter, don't pretend that you don't like it"

"I love it" said Lance "Merry Christmas Mrs. Hunter" he added, kissing her big belly.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Hunter" Bobbi said, ruffling his hair.

That year was a year to remember also because of Lance and Bobbi's second wedding. They had returned from their honeymoon in three, and now they was expecting a little girl who they would have called Isabelle.

And that was just the beginning of a long series of Christmases for the couples of the team.

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Sorry for the delay but, after lunch (And i'm italian, so we take this really seriusly), my parents dragged me out for a movies and then out for a pizza, so I got home just now. I wanted to please all of the shipper, since it's Christmas. A kiss and I hope you all had a party in harmony. See you tomorrow people


	5. Day 5 : Christmas with the Wards

_**Day 5: Christmas with the Wards**_

**Promt: **_Meet the Parents_

**Paring:** _Skyeward_

**Summary:** _In a not so alternative universe, Wards are a respectable wealthy family in Massachusetts. No dramas, no Hydra, no horrible parents, no despots older brothers or targeted younger brothers. They almost look like a normal happy family, but what if Grant decides to present Skye to his family?_

The big house was lit festively as Skye hadn't ever seen in 24 years of her life. She felt like going back in time, when the nuns of her orphanage use to carry her and the other childrens to the big mall to get their only gift.

But that wasn't a mall, and it was even more gruesome.

Ward's residence was decked to the nines and Skye was surprised to see how big it was. In every ways, every gestures that Grant had daily, Skye had long understood that his family was very wealthy and respected. Her haker urged her to investigate and She finded out that Grant's father, William Theodore Ward III, was only the latest in a long line of officials and politicians. He was the state senator, and most likely it would have been the same fate for Grant, if he was the firstborn.

Apparently, his brother Christian was now the current governor of the state, while Grant had been planned a military career, then faded miserably when SHIELD recruited him when he was 17 years old.

"You told me it would be a quiet dinner" Skye said nervously sitting on the seat of Grant's black corvette.

"In fact it is" said Grant, "Just me, my brothers and their families, you, my sister Rosie, my parents and my old great-aunt, Gertrude"

"Ok, now I'm going to have a panic attack" said Skye.

Heck! Her boyfriend was the Senator's son. It was the closest thing to a prince in America. Surely she hadn't thought of this when he and Coulson showed up at the door of her warm and comfortable van door, taking her to lead it in the greatest adventure of her life.

"It'll be okay" said Grant. "My mother is dying to know you, and my brothers still believe that I have told a lie, so I can't wait to see their faces"

Parked the car, Grant and Skye headed for the big door. Skye's black dress sparkled in contrast to the many lights of the entrance.

A gentle old man greeted them at the door.

"Mr. Grant" said the old man "it's a pleasure to see you again. I see that this year you are accompanied by a beautiful girl "

"Skye, I have the pleasure to introduce you the man who taught me how to ride a bike and our historical butler, Pascal" said Grant.

"Pascal is a pleasure to meet you," Skye said shyly.

"My pleasure, Miss Skye. I see that my boy still have great taste in beautiful ladies. "

"You are way to kind, Pascal" said Skye, taking Grant's arm.

"Dinner will be served soon, and your mother is already tremendously impatient" Pascal said "I'm so glad to see you, sir, it's been so long time since we last had the pleasure to have your company for Christmas"

"I know Pascal, and I'm so sorry. You know, the missions keep us very busy. "

"Oh, then Miss Skye works with you," said Pascal, only to be interrupted by a stout woman who took Grant's arms.

"My little boy" said the woman "It has been so long since i last saw you, Granty"

"Skye, meet our cook and maid Annabell." Said Grant, composing himself "The woman who has fed me all these years"

"God, you're worn" Annabell said frowning "Do they give you something to eat in that damn agency? However I am very pleased to meet you sugar. When this guy is all mysterious saying he will bring a guest, I always expect that harbors a beautiful girl "

"Grant Dauglas" said a icy and austere woman from down the hallway "I see you finally made it"

"You better go" said Annabell "Mrs. Ward gets nervous if they are not all at the table for a certain time"

Deborah Ward watched them petrified by the end of the corridor with a look of pure hatred in her eyes. Only then Skye realized what her how low-cut her dress (Taken kindly borrowed from Bobbi) was. Great way to impress your future mother-in-law, right?

"You're late," she said, as soon as Grant and Skye reached to enter the huge dining room.

"I deeply regret it, mother" Grant said, "We found traffic coming here"

"This wouldn't have happened if you had gone away from that damn plane at the proper time" she said

"In truth, now we live in a base" said Grant "Mother, I am happy to introduce you to my fiancè Skye" he added proudly.

The woman watched her from head to foot before she gave her a stretched smile. Her eyes lingered on the precious diamond ring in Skye index.

It meant this to be Mrs. Ward? An icy and grumpy middle-aged lady who claims that her children know perfectly the traffic conditions before traveling. Well, Skye would totally revolutionary that concept.

Upon entering, she found eight pairs of eyes ready to stare at her. On one side sat Christian and his wife Sophie (Dress nothing short of old and absolutely not suitable to her age) and his childrens, two perfect clones, the twins Zachary and Lucas. On the other side sat a teenager who probably had to be the younger sister Rosie (totally kidnapped by the screen of her phone. Finally, someone who spoke her language), the other side sat a sprightly old lady who was to be the great-aunt Gertrude, next to her sat Thomas and a very pretty young boy.

Grant had warned her that his brother was "different" but she never imagined that he was homosexual.

"I see that for once I'm not the last to arrive," said Thomas in fact, with a smirk.

A head of the table sat the family patriarch. Mr. Ward seemed to be terribly bored by the dinner and it was incredibly lit when Grant had crossed the threshold. Skye began to think that maybe his father in law would have been easier to impress.

"Merry Christmas father" said Grant, briefly embracing his father "Thomas, Christian, Rosie"

"Hello brother" Rosie said without even looking up from her cell phone.

"I'm happy to present to you Skye, my fiancè" said Grant, while Skye blushed.

"Oh, but I know her already" Christian said, standing up.

In fact, Skye had already got to know Senator Ward a few months earlier, when a Hydra cell had attacked the U.N. and they had offered protection to the senator.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Senator" said Skye "And Merry Christmas to all"

Skye thought until then, all in all, not anything went wrong. But the cake hadn't yet arrived.

And to think that the night before, she and Grant had a totally different dinner to the base. Tripp's magnificent turkey, Bobbi and Lance who tried in every way to happen under the mistletoes scattered around the base only to find an excuse to kiss eachothers. FitzSimmons and "useful gifts " policy. Mack and his constant prayers to Coulson to finally work on Lola.

Skye couldn't believe the fact that she missed that kind of Christmas. Everything in Ward's house was all but welcoming, and Skye began to understand a lot more about her future husband.

_**A year later**_

"Come quickly inside Mr. Grant. It's freezing outside "said Pascal smiling.

The marriage had gone pretty well, with honeymoon courtesy offered by those icy and cold in-laws (Coulson had also thought of making Mr. Ward drunk, but with poor results). Now, Skye was officially the third Mrs. Ward in the family. Being married to Grant also meant the tedious custom of the Christmas dinner at the Ward's .

"How are the things doing Pascal?" Grant said, greeting the butler.

"Not bad I manage." Said the old man "But I see that you have extended family," he said, stroking Skye's big pregnant belly,

"I would say definitely yes" Grant said smiling slightly.

"Where is my boy?" Said Annabell, quickly wiping her hands on her apron.

"I'm here Annabell" said Grant smiling

"Oh, I can't believe that my boywill become daddy" said Annabell "Skye Oh, you are a charm" she said, admiring Skye in all her pregnant beauty.

"Do you think it?, Annabell" Skye said, blushing.

"You were right Grant" said Annabell "Pregnancy makes her even more beautiful. But let me see! From the shape of your belly I'd say it's a girl "

"It's amazing" Skye said with a laugh, "It's a girl"

"Annabell is never wrong," said Pascal.

"Grant Dauglas. Skye "said Deborah from down the hallway" You have arrived. Outside there is a lot of snow, I was getting worried "

Even his mother-in-law seemed changed this year. The Christmas's magic also led to this

**A/N: **And here are the 5 os. I thought it would be nice, for once, to give Grant a almost normal family. Obviously, our Granty is the son of a wealthy family, he never mentioned in the series, but most likely his father was a politician too. Obviously I added a butler for the sole purpose of being able to write "Mr. Grant" . a kiss, and I'll see you tomorrow,


	6. Day 6 : If lost return to

_**Day 6: If lost return to ..**_

**Promt: **Secret Santa

**Paring:** Huntingbird

**Summary:** _Lance doesn't know how it happened. Apparently Skye had had the brilliant idea to set up the "Secret Santa" thing. Sure it would be fun, if he wasen't supposed to make a gift to Bobbi._

Damn Skye and her damned ideas. It was what Lance thought when the young haker showed up in front of him with a hat in her hand and told him to draw a name from that hat.

Damn Skye and her damn hat. He had picked up the last name that he was expected.

No one could certainly say that Lance hates Christmas. As a child, his grandmother use to made the best biscuits the little Lance had ever had, his mother decorated the house with girlande of various colors and his father always chose the biggest tree he could find and he use to always decorated it with him, with his father who took him in his arms to put the precious angel on top of the tree.

But growing up, Christmas had lost all its meaning. The American Christmas wasn't as the one he use to have when he lived in England.

And, above all, Lance was a disaster when it came to giving gifts to others.

He always ended up buying unnecessary things and, as soon as he had the chance, He would put his name on someone else's gifts.

But Bobbi, at Christmas time, turned in the personation of the Christmas spirit.

When they were still married she used to decorate the whole house with garlands of all kinds, she was even able to have the recipe of his grandmother's biscuits.

Lance would never admit it, but she was good almost as much as her.

To contribute to the whole thing, Lance always bought the biggest Christmas tree that the store was selling and they ude to decorated it together.

He could already see himself, in the future, as he took in his arms a little girl with Bobbi's long blond hair to make her put the angel on top of the tree.

But the divorce had come before he could even confess his desire to Bobbi.

They celebrated three Christmases together, and the following three Christmases had nothing to be like Christmas.

The first year he had passed it at Mack's home, with his large and boisterous family. The cookies weren't bad, but they weren't like those Bobbi or his grandmother use to cook.

The following year he went with Isabelle. He went out to dinner, and for the second year in a row no Christmas cookies.

The third year he gave up and get back to England. His grandmother had just died, and his mother had never been as good as her to make cookies.

Not as good as Bobbi was.

This was the second Christmas he spent with the team. The first Christmas with the team was definitely forgettable. Tripp had been dead for a little over a month, and Ward was back taking Agent 33 and Skye's father with him, making the atmosphere even more hostile.

That why Skye believed that, with the Secret Santa, to infuse a little 'Christmas spirit in her teammates. Inside the base was slowly returned the harmony. Skye would never admitted it but, having his room next toWard's, he had seen her more than once sneak out of his room. Fitz was convinced by Mack and returned to work in the lab with Simmons. Now, even the two of them were together.

You couldn't certainly say it was same for him and Bobbi.

Lance could swear on the good honor of Queen Elizabeth II, he was no longer in love with Barbara Morse, but for him it would have been nothing short of blasphemous and above all, not true.

He still loved Bobbi. He saw it from the way they fought, just like when they were married. he saw how it was easy, then, to make peace with her. He saw it especially from the strange desire he had to lower his defenses with her and begin to believe her.

This year, he would use this stupid idea of the Secret Santa to make to her the gifts she deserves.

Too bad that he couldn't think about anything.

Soon, the other Santas were revealed and it seemed that, just like him, everyone had caught the name of their loved one.

It seemed that everyone had had the same idea.

I knew immediately when he saw Ward punching the punching bag with a shirt that says "_Specialists do it better_" and Skye, typing not far from him on her keyboard wearing a shirt that says "_Alien princesses do it better_"

In the laboratory, he saw that even Fitz and Simmons had succumbed to the fashion of the moment. Fitz wore one with written "_Trust me, I'm an engineer_" while Simmons was wearing an identical one reading "_Trust me, I'm a biochem_"

Mack and Kara had recently got together, and yet he was not certainly missed them both, hand in hand, wearing identical T-shirts that read "_Best super spy in the world_" and "_Best mechanic of the world_"

Cal looked like the only one to have survived it but, apparently, someone bought to him a shirt that says "_Trust me, I'm a doctor,_" just like the Fitzsimmons one.

And just when he thought that at least Coulson and May were the only ones to have survived, he saw that both was wearing a shirt that says "Melinda May's Director" and "Phil Coulson's Deputy Director"

Apparently, the only ones who haven't a shirt like that were he and Bobbi. But maybe, he could "go with the flow" for once.

"Hey Bob" said Lance, coming in with a small gift bag in Bobbi's room.

"Don't tell me you are my Secret Santa" said Bobbi amused.

"I knew you would find it terribly funny," said Lance pretending offended.

"Come on Hunter" Bobbi said, "If it's any consolation, I'm your Secret Santa"

"Oh, now that I'm afraid," said Lance.

Without saying a word, both opened their presents. Bobbi also had his own idea.

"I had a little help" admitted Bobbi, looking amused.

Mack. It was no doubt his foult.

On the shirt that he had given to Bobbi said "_I am the hell beast_" and on the one Bobbi had given to Lance said "_If lost, return to the hell beast_"

"We all know that you always get lost at the mall" said Bobbi "I thought it would make things easier. And then, well, we are paired as the rest of the couples of the base "

"Wait a second. Since you and I are a couple? "Lance asked confused.

"Merry Christmas Hunter" Bobbi said, leaning forward to kiss him passionately.

Needless to say, at least for that year, he would get the much coveted Christmas cookies. And perhaps, something more.

**A/N: **We are almost at the end. I must admit to being a bit 'sad. However, Huntingbird couldn't certainly miss. See you tomorrow, with a great finale with a fic that will include ALL the ships.


	7. Day 7 : And since we've got no place to

_**Day 7: And since we've got no place to go, let it snow**_

**Promt:** _Snow balls battle_

**Paring:** _The whole team_

**Summary: **_The Playground is completely covered by a thick white blanket on Christmas morning, and it seems the perfect time for an old-fashioned snow balls battle._

One color dominated the landscape on Christmas morning: white.

Everything was covered with a heavy blanket that covered everything like a cloak. Skye was lost to admire the mountains around the base completely covered with snow, when she felt a pair of strong arms hug her middle.

"Good morning," said Ward, kissing her cheek.

Apparently, Christmas morning was the only morning of the year when Grant "I work out even when I'm sick" Ward conceded to himself small debauchery. When she woke up that morning, he was still sleeping like a baby and it broked her heart the idea of having to wake him up. But Skye was too excited to wait for him to wake up and went downstairs to investigate about the gifts.

However, for once, Grant had been the last to wake up (Although Skye had reason to believe the fact that he had awakened just after her and has only taken a little 'more time for his morning shower) and the rest of the team was already around the base.

"What are you thinking?" Asked Grant, while stealing a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Look. Last night it snowed "said Skye amazed " And that was my chocolate. Take your damn cup "

"You know, when I was still living in Massachusetts, my brothers and I were doing epic snow balls battles when it snowed like that"

"I have an idea" said Skye "We must go out and convince everyone to do a snow ball battle"

"You didn't actually did a lot of them when you was younger, right?" asked amused Grant.

"In Las Angeles doesn't snow so often as it should" said Skye.

"Yup. I think it might be fun "said Grant.

No time to finish the sentence, and Skye was already holding their winter coats.

They found Coulson and May in Coulson's office, intent to fill some paperwork before getting together with all the others to open the presents. Fitz and Simmons were already in the laboratory and, while Jemma didn't seem keen on the idea of having to launch or receive some cold and dirty snow, Leo seemed to have a contrary view. They found Bobbi and Lance as they discussed in the gym, watched over by Mack and Kara (Better known as Agent 33) who were trying in every way to divide them.

Massachusetts was known for the heavy snow and cold, harsh winters, and Grant seemed all too comfortable in the middle of the white blanket. In addition, wearing his heavy winter coat, he was way to adorable.

Everyone else seemed childrens who had just learned to walk.

"So, these are the rules" Coulson said "Don't you ever aimed at the head and the balls shouldn't be larger than a tennis ball. Let the fun begin "

The battle came early in its full swing. Jemma even seemed to enjoy it, despite pulling the balls as if they were radioactive.

"Jemma, you are not of any help" said Fitz exasperated.

"It's not my fault if the snow is dirty and contains God knows how many germs" Jemma said.

"Can you stop being a biochemistry for once?" Fitz said, "I am an engineer, and although I have come a couple of ideas about it, you don't see me build catapults or something to throw the balls"

"Do you think I should have fun?" Asked Jemma.

"Yes, especially when Ward is perfectly within reach" said Fitz, throwing a ball.

"Skye, I'll appreciate it if you'd stop making angels in the snow and give me a hand," said Ward, wiping himself from the ball he had just received from Fitz.

"You are the snow man. I thought you had everything under control" said Skye " In addition, you have to admit that I do wonderful angels "

"That's because you're an angel" said Ward, coming near her for a kiss. "My angel"

The two, however, were interrupted by a barrage of balls.

"This is no time to be romantic" shouted Lance.

"Yes, just like the rest of the time" said Bobbi.

"Do you think this is the right time to pick out this story?" said Lance exasperated.

"I ask you just a little more romance. Or, at least, to keep your things in order "said Bobbi.

"Stop, for the love of God" said Mack throwing a ball to the both of them.

"Snowballs. Brilliant idea "Kara said," If only we had thought about it before we have spent two hours trying in vain to divide them "

"When are we going to attack?" May asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let them get tired," said Coulson "And then we will make our entry"

"As you wish, Director" said May approaching him.

The two exchanged a quick kiss on the lips.

But then they was greeted by a veritable barrage of snowballs.

"Can we now attack?" May asked, smiling.

"The snow is all yours, honey" said Coulson.

After a couple of hours, the battle ended. They decreed that there wasn't a real winner and continued to enjoy the snow in different ways.

Skye was able to convince Jemma and lie down in the snow with her, and together they began to do snow angels on the heavy mantle.

Ward helped Fitz to build a giant snowman, while Lance and Mack took advantage of the slight descent that the hill had to do a race with their sleds.

After a couple more hours the air was definitely become too cold and they went back inside, where there was waiting steaming cups of hot chocolate and their gifts under the tree.

**A/N**: Last day of the week. I hope I have kept company this week. I'll be back soon with some updates and some new stories.


End file.
